


Это пожарная тревога

by Felixora



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Fluff, Hartmon Week 2016, M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixora/pseuds/Felixora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хартли ненавидит пожарные сигнализации. Особенно посреди ночи. Во время экзаменационных недель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Это пожарная тревога

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Is A Fire Alarm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978307) by [Pline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pline/pseuds/Pline). 



_Это пожарная тревога. Просьба всем немедленно покинуть здание, используя ближайшее свободные выходы.  
_  
— Черт возьми.  
  
Хартли смотрит на будильник, стоящий на его тумбочке у кровати.  
  
Сейчас четыре гребанных утра.  
  
 _Это пожарная тревога. Просьба всем немедленно покинуть здание, используя ближайшее свободные выходы._  
  
Он пытается положить подушку поверх своей руки, что бы заглушить звук, но это бесполезно. В итоге он насильно вытягивает себя из кровати и встает, обернувшись одеялом и забыв свои очки.  
  
Десятки людей, в различных степенях одетые, стояли снаружи и ждали пока тревога прекратится, что бы, наконец, можно было вернуться либо ко сну, либо к учебе.  
  
— И кто подумал, что это будет хорошей идеей устроить пожарные учения во время заключительных недель?  
  
Хартли повернулся к заговорившей с ним персоне и прищурился.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил незнакомец.  
  
— Забыл свои очки.  
  
От этой фразы тот рассмеялся. И в мыслях Хартли пронеслось, что у него был весьма приятный смех.  
  
— Что ж, не повезло, ты упускаешь вид моего невероятного тела, — ответил он и Хартли уловил нотку застенчивости на этой шуткой.  
  
— Меня зовут Циско, кстати, — он добавил.  
  
— Хартли.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, Хартли.  
  
У Циско красивый голос, теплый, даже несмотря на небольшую хрипоту после сна. Он примерно такого же роста, как и Хартли, и у него были длинные коричневые волосы, и на этом описание заканчивалось, так как Хартли был практически кротом без своих очков.  
  
— Я не видел тебя прежде, — Циско продолжил и Хартли вроде хочет заткнуть его, что бы хоть чуть-чуть поспать стоя.  
  
— Это большое здание.  
  
До того как Циско опять заговорит пожарная сигнализация отключается. Больше не мешкая все начинают расходиться и их обоих уносит в разные стороны толпа.  
  
— Увидимся, — Хартли слышит Циско, но когда он оборачивается то не замечает его.  
  
Хоть однажды пожарные учения оказались не такими уж плохими.  
  


***

  
Хартли занят чтением своих заметок в ядерной физике в парке, когда кто-то присаживается рядом с ним.  
  
— Хей, Хартли. Как дела?  
  
Парень, наверняка студент, смотрит на него с широкой улыбкой на своем лице. Он кажется до боли знакомым, но Хартли не может вспомнить откуда.  
  
— А ты…?  
  
— Хм, Циско? Мы общались прошлой ночью, когда включили пожарную тревогу. Прости, я увидел тебя сидящим в одиночестве и подумал, что могу подойти и немного поболтать с тобой, но теперь я вполне вижу, что ты учишься и лучше мне просто уйти пока я не показал себя глупым, или еще более глупым.  
  
Хартли вскинул бровь.  
  
— Я болтаю лишнее, да?  
  
— Ага.  
  
Наблюдая за ним, Хартли лениво думает, что краска, покрывающая лицо и шею Циско, смотрится на нем эстетически приятно.  
  
Он не совсем тип Хартли, чаще всего он предпочитает высоких и широких мужчин, но было что-то крайне очаровательное в гиковой внешности Циско и Хартли осознает, что даже улыбается на «Будь спокоен и Хан выстрелит первым» футболку, в которую тот был одет.  
  
— Ты был прав, — говорит Хартли.  
  
— В чем?  
  
— Я однозначно упустил вид твоего тела. Очень рад, что сегодня мои очки при мне.  
  
Циско краснеет еще сильнее, его рот открывается, но ни один звук не выходит наружу.  
  
— Должен идти, красавчик, у меня экзамен через десять минут.  
  
Хартли слегка усмехается на его взгляд, наполненный крайнего удивления, и уходит, чувствуя себя намного менее нервным, чем прежде.  
  


***

  
— Это странно, не так ли?  
  
Хартли улыбается, но не смотрит на Циско.  
  
— Что именно?  
  
— До той пожарной тревоги мы никогда раньше не встречались, а теперь куда бы я ни пошел — ты там.  
  
Циско садиться напротив него. Они в библиотеке, уже почти полночь и, так как заключительные недели подходят к концу, студенты со всего кампуса пребывают в еще большем напряжении, чем прежде. Хартли даже видел, как две девушки пытались вырвать друг дружке волосы за последнюю пачку чипсов в торговом автомате.  
  
— Так, какая у тебя специальность?  
  
После этого Хартли, наконец, поднимает взгляд на Циско и ответ застревает в горле. Волосы Циско стянуты в небрежный пучок и у него была щетина. Это не должно быть законным, серьезно.  
  
— Физика, — он наконец отвечает.  
  
— Круто. У меня машиностроение.  
  
Хартли потерял дар речи, поэтому он просто возвращается к работе, к счастью для него всегда было легко полностью отдать свое внимание учебе.  
  


***

  
Заключающие недели подошли к концу и единственная вещь, которой больше всего хочет Хартли — это спать, желательно месяц, и что бы никто его больше не беспокоил.  
  
К сожалению, у Лизы не было такой заметки.  
  
— Я не пойду на твою глупую вечеринку, Снарт.  
  
— Да ладно, не будь таким занудой, Рэтэуэй. Ты должен отпраздновать конец года с нами!  
  
Когда Лиза Снарт что-то решает, это стает невозможным изменить её мнение.  
  
— Ладно, но я не задержусь надолго.  
  
— Это мы еще посмотрим, — кинула она в ответ, как будто было что-то, чего Хартли не знал.  
  
— Что ты недоговариваешь?  
  
Лиза в ответ только подмигнула и быстро чмокнула его в щеку, испаряясь из его зрения.  
  


***

  
Здесь было шумно и слишком много людей — все, что Хартли не переносил на дух.  
  
Он около часа торчал на этой вечеринке и уже был истощен. Он должен был не утруждать себя таким образом, да, Лиза бы была разочарованна и надоедала бы ему неделями, но по крайне мере он бы не должен был страдать от уже третьей песни Florida.  
  
— Хартли?  
  
Теперь он понимает ту загадочную ухмылку на губах Лизы и так же сожалеет, что рассказал ей о своем маленьком увлечении Циско.  
  
— Циско.  
  
— Хэй, парень! Я не думал, что ты из любителей вечеринок.  
  
— Я и не люблю. Лиза заставила меня.  
  
— Снарт? Почему я не удивлен?  
  
— Ты знаешь её?  
  
— Можно и так сказать. Я не знаю, мы были в одном классе первый семестр и у нас был групповой проект. Вчера она увидела меня и пригрозила побить, если я не пойду на её вечеринку. Я не знаю почему, то есть, мы даже не друзья, но ладно, это весело.  
  
Хартли убьет её. Наверное.  
  
— Ты побрился, — он выпалил.  
  
— Хм, да, я не думал, что мне это удастся.  
  
— У тебя получилось.  
  
В который раз Циско покраснел, но постарался скрыть это за смехом.  
  
— Хочешь выйти?  
  
— С радостью.  
  
В конечном итоге они побрели в полной тишине к закусочной, где заказали себе картошку фри и бургеры. Это сродни клише, но Хартли впервые не возражает. Это отличается от его обычных свиданий, и в конце концов Циско оказывается весьма хорошей компанией и он кажется искренним.  
  
— Могу я спросить у тебя кое-что?  
  
— Ты уже.  
  
— Хартли, ты обижаешь меня. И знаешь что, я все равно спрошу тебя, потому что я бунтарь.  
  
Хартли лишь улыбается.  
  
— Лиза рассказала мне, что ты был, цитируя «сильно влюблен» в меня. Это правда или я просто утешаю себя надеждами?  
  
Хартли однозначно прикончит Лизу.  
  
В этот раз его очередь заливаться краской.  
  
— Будет плохо, если я скажу, что это правда?  
  
— Черт, нет, чувак, это будет прекрасно, честно говоря. Но без давления. Это нормально, если сейчас этого нет. То есть, я многих людей не интересую. О нет, это звучало слишком жалко, пожалуйста, останови меня, потому что если я опять начну нести чушь я просто никогда…  
  
— Я влюблен в тебя, Циско, до сих пор.  
  
— О, круто.  
  
Хартли закатывает глаза, но он действительно сражен им и он знает это.  
  


***

  
В конце концов, он не убивает Лизу. Вместо этого он купил ей шарф, в знак благодарности.  
  
Он ненавидит её самодовольное лицо.  
  
(В действительности — нет, не ненавидит.)


End file.
